borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm/Quotes
ECHO Recordings Personal ECHO Recorder (Neuro Backup) Jack: Hey, Wilhelm. You wanna come to the moon and hunt a Vault for me? Wilhelm: No. Jack: I'll pay you a couple million dollars. Wilhelm: Okay. Wilhelm (commenting): Yep. That's my backstory. Robotic Aspirations Portrait of a Young Man: Learn more about Wilhelm the Enforcer. ECHO 1: Interviewer: Wilhelm, you've risen to prominence as one of the foremost mercenaries in the galaxy. But you had humble beginnings, did you not? A life no different from any other. What spurred you down your path of ultraviolence? What confluence of events, what changing winds of circumstance and privilege led you to sit right here in front of me, dictating your autobiography? Wilhelm: As a kid I was good at fights. ECHO 2: Interviewer: Let's move into later years. Puberty. The teenage years. A difficult time for anyone, perhaps more difficult for you, yes? Coming from a violent childhood, a broken home, possessing little intelligence: tell me, how did you get on with your peers? Take me inside your mind. Wilhelm: When I was a teenager I was good at fights. ECHO 3: Interviewer: What about the man you are now? Who is Wilhelm the Enforcer? What drives him? What are his likes, his dislikes? Please give me an answer which does not include the word "fights". Wilhelm: I like steak and robots. ECHO 4: Interviewer: This has been an extraordinary waste of time. What's the point of you, Wilhelm? What do you even want out of life? Wilhelm: I'm really good at killing people. I wanna be a robot. Interviewer: That's pretty weird. Upon completing: Wilhelm (commenting): Those were my personal emotions! I feel violated. Nobody can know I like steak! Gameplay: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel During Welcome to Helios * "Wilhelm here. Tell me what to shoot and how much I'm gettin' paid." (Introducing himself to Jack.) During Lost Legion Invasion * "Who's this drama queen?" (First hearing .) * "What was that alien-lookin' thing?" (Asking about the Mysterious Guardian.) * "So, what are we doing? Somethin' with a cannon?" (After Jack says they're heading to the Moonshot Cannon.) * "Is that safe?" (After Jack explains what the Moonshot Cannon is.) * "No problem. I'm real good at not falling off stuff." (After Jacks says to watch your step when entering the Moonshot Cylinder.) * "Let's get movin'." (After entering the Moonshot Cylinder.) * "What was that? I wasn't listening." (After Jack suggests leaving Wilhelm behind on Helios.) * "You really gonna stay? I'd better get paid if you bite it." (After Jack suggests he'll stay behind instead.) * "This doesn't seem safe." (Before entering the Moonshot container.) * "Wilhelm." (Introducing himself to Janey Springs.) * "Trying to get back to Helios. There's a jammin' signal around here we gotta take care of first, though."(Explaining to Janey why they're on Elpis.) During Tales from Elpis *"Not enough pictures." (Criticism of Janey's first story.) *"Pretty cool." (Praise for Janey's second story.) *"I'm sure it'll be a hit." (Upon hearing Janey's plans to include Wilhelm in the next chapter.) During Land Among the Stars *"What?" (Reaction to Janey asking for Wilhelm's participation in creating inspirational posters.) *"Uhhh." (On being asked to say something inspirational.) *"No." (Wilhelm's inspirational line.) *"No." (Sarcastic second attempt, after shooting both targets.) *"No." (Irritated third attempt, after butt-slamming.) During Marooned *"Wait, her name's Zarpedon?" (Upon Janey mentioning Zarpedon.) *"So why's this Deadlift guy gotta die?" (Asking Janey why Deadlift is a target.) *"Hah. Alright." (After hearing Janey's justification.) *"Heh" (After Colonel Zarpedon makes contact; laughing at the sound of her name.) *"Nah. Got paid to kill you. Gonna do it." (Rejecting Colonel Zarpedon's mercy.) *"Do what now?" (When requested to stand-in as a fuse.) *"Sounds dangerous." (When Janey insists.) *"I may have failed to protect a president from being blown up. Or wait, no. Orphanage. I meant to say orphanage." (Answering Janey's inquiry as to why Wilhelm is no longer on the inner worlds.) During Follow Your Heart *"Got a package. Sign for it or I'll kill you." (After finding someone to sign for the posters.) *"No." (On putting up the first poster.) *"Eh." (Unimpressed at the second poster.) *"Hmm." (Response to third poster.) *"Yeah, alright." (Mildly impressed at the fourth poster.) *"Well, now I'm hungry." (Reaction to cat poster.) During Last Requests *"Better get paid at the end of this." (After picking up and listening to Thorsen's ECHO.) *"You're a dick." (To Nell, as per Thorsen's request.) During Torgue-o!, Torgue-o! *"That should be on my family crest." (After Janey tells Wilhelm he's 'not her type'.) *"Buncha junk blocking the entrance." (On reaching the warehouse.) During Systems Jammed *"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Pfft." (After Janey informs Wilhelm he might be susceptible to rust.) *"You little s**t." (Responding to CU5TM-TP asking for entry papers.) *"F**k you." (On getting a ticket for swearing.) *"Ahhh!" (Whilst falling in the lift leading to the Meriff's office.) *"Dahl took over Helios. I'm supposed to ask you for help shutting down the jamming signal." (Talking to Roland.) *"What?" (Reaction to Lilith claiming Vault hunting involved 'too many tentacles'.) *"I work for Jack. Need your help getting Helios back." (Talking to Moxxi.) *"Those Dahl guys used a signal to jam the defenses on Helios. I need to find it and turn it off." (Explaining to Moxxi what the problem is.) *"Transmitters." (After Crazy Earl asks what Wilhelm wants.) *"Say what now?" (Trying to understand Moxxi's request when fixing a transmitter.) *"Looks like the signal is in some place called Crisis Scar?" (After triangulating the signal.) *"Hey." (Upon discovering Moxxi in her workshop.) *"What happened to your make-up? And your accent?" (Questioning Moxxi's change.) *"Meriff put Concordia on lockdown. You know any ways outta town?" (Response to Moxxi asking why you're here.) *"Sure. Whatever. I don't care." (After Moxxi asks you not to reveal her secret. Or else.) During Bunch of Ice Holes *"Special ice. Got it." (After accepting the mission from Nurse Nina.) During A New Direction *"Woah!" (Exclamation at the Eye of Helios firing when entering the area.) *"I want in." (To SC4V-TP when trying to enter the gate to Crisis Scar.) *"I'll just use this gate." (After SC4V-TP informs Wilhelm that he should use another entrance.) *"Arrr!" (Password to the secret entrance.) *"Signal oughta be dead now." (After destroying the relays.) *"The Meriff." (Answering Jack's rhetorical question when the Meriff contacts Wilhelm.) *"Right. Kill him. Got it." (Incorrectly assuming Jack wants to kill the Meriff.) *"The elevator's still barred." (Trying to reach the Meriff.) *"What about the Meriff recording? Could use that to blackmail him." (Suggesting the same tactic that Jack had previously rejected from Moxxi.) *"What a douche." (Reacting to the Meriff being a douche.) *"That laser's annoying me." (After the Eye of Helios fires upon exiting the Meriff's office.) During The Empty Billabong *"No." (After Peepot asks if Wilhelm thinks The Jolly Swagman is sleeping.) During Wherefore Art thou *"Just kill Myron." (Wilhelm's advice to Deidre.) *"Pay me and I'm in." (Wilhelm's terms of agreement.) During Nothing Is Never An Option *"So you go empty-handed this time?" (To Janey when it seems she got nothing out of the mission.) During Grinders *"Huh. Might be a waste of good weaponry." (Wilhelm's opinion on Grinders.) During Pop Racing *"We shall see, tiny annoying child." (On accepting Napykins Lunestalker's challenge.) During Intelligences of the Artificial Persuasion *"Talk." (Greeting Davis Pickle.) *"I'm pretty sure I can." (Counter to Pickle saying you can't just 'walk up and ask for an AI'.) *"Fine. What now?" (Disgruntled after The Bosun closes the bridge to the Drakensburg.) *"No." (Pickle asking Wilhelm if he's afraid of heights.) *"Close your mouth." (Unhappy at Pickle inciting The Bosun into using his 'best men'.) *"Thank the Almighty Robot Policeman I lost my sense of smell." (Commenting on the vats of methane held at the Processing Plant.) *"No. I'm here for the military AI." (Response to the Skipper asking to be saved.) *"Fine." (Agreeing to help when the Skipper says they know where to find the military AI.) *"Let them come." (After being warned about there being a lot of resistance.) *"I want that military grade AI core. Where is it?" (On discovering the Skipper is an AI.) During Zapped 3.0 *"Maybe." (Answering Mr.Torgue on the subject of whether explosions are better than lasers.) During Space Slam *"I'm just warming up." (On failure.) *"Well, it was a team effort. I gotta thank you, I gotta give it up to Dunks Watson, and you know I gotta give huge thanks to my deity the Almighty Robot Policeman. All praise to the prime directives." (Wilhelm's victory speech.) During The Secret Chamber *"Damn." (Being asked for voice identification when trying to access the secret room in the Drakensburg.) During Rough Love *"Take these. They're from Nurse Nina." (To Meat Head, suitor number one.) *"Nurse Nina asked me to give these to you." (To Drongo Bones, suitor number two.) *"You're here because you didn't die. My advice is don't die." (To Timber Logwood, once back at Nurse Nina's office in Concordia.) During Home delivery *"Don't care. Long as I'm gettin' paid." (After Hammerlock informs Wilhelm that what he asks of him is illegal.) During Wiping The Slate *"Seriously?" (On accepting the mission.) *"Nah. I'm curious to hear what he has to say." (When Jack orders for the last of the Meriff's ECHO recorders to be destroyed without listening to it first.) *"Seriously?" (When asked by Jack to shoot the head off of the Meriff's statue.) *"The rocket? Awesome. I'm there." (After Jack explains his plans to use the rocket in Concordia.) During No Such Thing as a Free Launch *"What? This piece of crap?" (Referring to the Drakensburg's black box unit.) During Treasures of ECHO Madre *"Are you serious, kid?" (When Pickle insists on going through the garbage dump to find the map.) During Another Pickle *"Tracking frequency. Now." (Demanding Eliza's tracking frequency from Abbot.) During Let's Build a Robot Army *"Grunt" (Grumbling on hearing that the Skipper has chosen a new name, Felicity.) *"Nothing a lot of violence won't solve." (When Jack asks if everything is going according to plan.) *"Hey Jack, that true?" (Questioning the legitimacy of Gladstone's claim to being a Hyperion scientist.) *"This is so friggin' hot." (After watching robots build the Constructor's oculus.) *"We building that thing?" (On revealing the Constructor's main body.) *"Installing." (Uploading Felicity into the Constructor.) During Home Sweet Home *"Kinda feel bad for that AI we erased. Or I'm just jealous she had a cool robot body, I dunno. Whatever." (After Jack asks how Wilhelm is doing.) *"The door to Jack's office is locked and I want in." (On finding a CL4P-TP.) *"That ain't the door, you bucket of dumb!" (After the CL4P-TP sets off an alarm.) *"SO THE HELL WHAT?!" (Unimpressed by it snowing indoors, thanks to the CL4P-TP.) *"NO IT AIN'T!" (CL4P-TP loves himself and believes that's all that matters. Wilhelm disagrees.) *"Shut up and hurry!" (When the CL4P-TP switches to a different fuse box.) *"Urgh. Poor robot." (After the CL4P-TP fries themselves on the fuse box.) *"That dumbass died." (Informing Jack of the unit's demise.) *"Damn right." (Agreeing with Jack over wanting to destroy the entire CL4P-TP production line.) During An Urgent Message *"Uhhh..." (Being asked to provide an authorisation code to free Professor Nakayama.) *"Ah, to hell with it." (Deciding it's easier to destroy the console.) *"No." (Professor Nakayama asks to be held.) During Handsome AI *"Why are you the best?" (Questions asked to Jack, all said in a stilted and awkwardly read way by Wilhelm.) *"Do you have any family? A wife? Children?" (Reply: Next question.) *"Describe your childhood." (Jack goes on to describe an abusive childhood.) *"How would you like to die?" (Jack describes his idealistic end before terminating the interview.) During Paint Job *"Some scientist wants to diddle Jack. Wants you to draw something romantic or something." (Asking a CL4P-TP unit to paint a picture for Jack on Nakayama's behalf.) *"You're weird, dude." (After Nakayama proclaims the mission a success and that Jack now loves him.) During Kill Meg *"Open up or I'll break it down." (Nakayama is paranoid about who is outside his door and Wilhelm gives him an ultimatum.) *"No." (Nakayama asks to be friends.) During Cleanliness Uprising *"You're insane, bot." (After R-0513 issues death threats over cleanliness.) During Hot Head *"Shut up already." (Annoyed at Dean's complaining.) During Boarding Party *"Knoxx? That guy with the sick-ass robot suit? YOU killed him? Not bad." (To Athena, impressed by her history as noted on Jack's ECHO logs.) *"Killin' bandits, gettin' paid for it...you mustav been livin' the life." (To Nisha, wistful at her choice of lifestyle.) *"So Jack's to blame for all the friggin' dancin'? Great." (To Fragtrap with resigned annoyance.) *"Call me an addict all you want. I'll be the guy shootin' lasers outta my eyes while you're dying of turbo cancer." (Hearing his own ECHO recording, responding to Angel's commentary that he is addicted to cybernetics.) During Voice Over *"Stop some jerkbags messin' with the robot voice. No problem." (On entering the Hyperion Hub of Heroism after accepting the quest.) *"You mean word-holders? Sure." (After the Voice Over lady asks for Wilhelm to collect some books.) *"Really hope she doesn't make me read." (Nervously talking to himself after picking up the first book.) *"Hardback. Smells old. Doesn't have a gun on the cover - yeah, this looks snooty enough." (After collecting the second book.) During Science and Violence *"The hell you keep apologizing for? Grow a backbone." (To Dr.Gladstone after he apologises repeatedly.) *"Woah. They can go invisible?" (Upon entering the Stalker Biome and witnessing one of the creatures cloaking.) *"Later." (Saying goodbye to Dr.Langois.) *"I've got your teddy bear. I'm on my way." (After rescuing Dr.Torres' teddy bear.) *"What's all this crap for?" (Upon entering the robotics department.) *"Dropped your keys and a stalker ate 'em. What a dumbass." (Insulting Dr.Greyson) *"Where'd you get that cloaking thing?" (Asking Dr.Greyson where he aquired the device used to uncloak an exit from Research and Development.) *"Jeez. Hold stuff much." (When Dr.Greyson drops the cloaking device when trying to hand it to Wilhelm.) *"Finally showed up, huh?" (On returning to Jack's office. Accusatory tone directed towards Roland and possibly Lilith.) *"Huh. Didn't think you had the balls, Jack." (After Jack vents the rescued scientists out of an airlock into space.) *"Don't gotta explain yourself to me. I thought it was a smart move." (Jack explains why killing the scientists was a good idea. Wilhelm doesn't need convincing.) During It Ain't Rocket Surgery *"These got arms. Not wings." (When asked to retrieve 'wings' from stalkers.) *"You're not actually a brainiac, are you?" (Deducing that Dr.Spara may not be an actual scientist.) During Infinite Loop *"What's the deal? Ain't you supposed to be making weapons for us?" (Asking the CL4P-TPs why they're arguing.) During Fresh Air *"Ughhh...probably ougtha close that." (After Dr.Minte vents himself into space and leaves the window open.) *"That was dumb." (Overall thoughts on the situation.) During Lab 19 *"The hell's that? A tentacle?" (Spying a tentacle-like object on the first Dying Scientist.) *"Drama queen." (After listening to the second Dying Scientist's last words.) *"The hell's behind that curtain?" (On activating the console to enter Lab 19.) *"What's the deal with this lab?" (Entering the lab.) *"Woah, that actually worked?" (After inputting the security code.) *"That little-ass thing?" (Witnessing the unveiling of 'The Destroyer'.) During Watch Your Step *"It. Was. AWESOME." (Solo play. Moxxi asks what Wilhelm feels about Jack killing the scientists.) *"That thing with the scientists was pretty cool, huh?" (Co-op play. Wilhelm wonders if his fellow Vault Hunters agree.) *"I'm good. What now?" (Sounding disorientated after Zarpadon blows up the corridor towards the Eye of Helios.) *"Fast travel's up. Come on in, Jack." (Activating the fast travel in the command station.) *"That thing's gonna destroy the moon? What's powering it?" (On entering the command station as the Eye fires.) During To The Moon *"Wanna get fired outta a big-ass gun? You'll prob'ly die!" (Trying to convince a volunteer to enter a moonshot container.) *"Let's press some buttons at random." (Using the console next to the container.) During Eye To Eye *"Damnit!" (When accidentally exploding the power sources.) *"Screw. That." (When Jack says he and Wilhelm will have to traverse an electrified corridor.) *"The hell am I lookin' at?" (On entering the laser core.) *"Uhhh..." (Confused over Moxxi's instructions on how to shut down the Eye.) *"Coulda just said that." (After Moxxi explains in layman's terms.) *"Is something going on with the eye?" (After slag is injected into the Eye.) During Red, Then Dead *"Hell no." (Tassiter wants Wilhelm to betray Jack.) *"Alright, that sounds pretty cool." (Tassiter offers him cybernetics) *"These don't seem all that bad." (After listening to all the ECHOs that are meant to be blackmail material.) During Things That Go Boom *"Weyo!" (When a newly reformatted EXP loader explodes; in response to 'Boom, boom, boom.') During Picking Up The Pieces *"Found some iris. Don't think it's gonna work no more." (Finding the second piece of the eye.) *"I dunno, boss--" (Unsure if reconstructing the eye is going to work.) During In Perfect Hibernation *"Least you weren't born like that. I couldn't even play kickball without a break." (After Lazlo talks about ice weakening the bones; Wilhelm refers to his 'bone waste' illness.) *"Sounds like a rock band." (Lazlo saying the parasites' only results are 'insane people and shattering meat chunks.') During Trouble With Space Hurps *"Hrrgh...I feel weird." (Lazlo asks how Wilhelm is feeling once under the full influence of the parasites.) During Eradicate! *"It's insane!" (When the newly fabricated robot emerges and immediately opens fire.) *"Dick. Anybody wanna pay me a quarter to kill that guy?" (After Tassiter's constant belittling.) *"Alright, that's it. Much as I like your upgrades, you're goin' to robot hell." (In response to CL4P-L3K threatening to eradicate the Vault Hunters.) During The Beginning of the End *"Anger. Pain. Lot of people gonna die before I'm done here." (Janey congratulates Wilhelm on saving the moon and asks what he's feeling.) *"Long as I get to be there when they die." (Thoughts on Jack's plan to kill everyone who has betrayed them.) *"What difference does it make? I'm gonna get rid of 'em all eventually." (Choosing to let the injured Lost Legion soldier live.) *"Heh. He fell funny." (Choosing to kill the injured Lost Legion soldier.) *"Are you sure you want that gunship dead? Pretty sure I could get to the Vault on my own." (Jack insists that the gunship RK-5 be shot down.) *"I like the way you think, Jack." (After Jack explains his reasons for not leaving any enemy alive.) *"Let's do this. Time to get ugly, heh." (On shooting down the RK-5 and preparing to head to the Vault.) *"After all the crap we've been through, I'd do this part for free." (Arriving in Eleseer.) *"Got no idea what I'm lookin' at." (On closer inspection of the Vault from the outside.) *"Heheheh. Bring it." (Confronting the Sentinel.) During Don't Shoot The Messenger *"She's dead." (Brittania asks where Hanna is.) During DAHL Combat Training: Round 1 During DAHL Combat Training: Round 5 Gameplay: Claptastic Voyage DLC During Enter the Claptrap *"Okay." (Handsome Jack tells his Vault Hunters they're going to be digitised.) *"Now what?" (Waiting in the pod.) *"Ahhh!" (Shouting in pain from being digitised.) *"Okay. Where's that go?" (After Jack reveals a gateway to the Admin Password.) *"Alright. Next?" (After picking up the Admin Password.) *"Ha! Didn't know the trashcan HAD a mind." (Whilst the CL4P-TP simulation is loading.) *"This place better have a decent drop rate." (Entering The Nexus.) *"Don't get up in my grill, buddy, and we're cool." (Meeting CL4P-TP's consciousness.) *"I got a password pass for the H-source." (Talking to SYS ADMIN.) *"What?" (When SYS ADMIN destroys the Admin Password.) During File Search *"This a jail?" (Entering Quarantine.) *"Eh? I don't care. I'll kill what's in my way." (CL4P-TP's consciousness informs Wilhelm he's now a fugitive.) *"CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP!" (After being dropped into the recycle bin.) *"What?" (Response to CL4P-TP saying they can't stop the deletion fields.) *"That's what you were about to say, right?" (Mocking CL4P-TP's ignorance on how to bring the Data Streams back online. ) *"Fyrestone? Hmm. More like Fragmented-stone. I can do funny." (On entering Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4.) *"Damn bridge is out." (Upon finding the fragmented bridge.) *"No." (CL4P-TP asks if another sorry will help.) *"Great! Our fragment's stuck in that rock!" (Finding the second fragment.) *"There's something wrong with the voice of those projections." (After listening to the Dr.Zed, Patricia Tannis and Lilith projections.) *"Yeah, right." (Sarcastic response to CL4P-TP consciousness saying they're in control.) *"And I trust you why?" (Questioning 5H4D0W-TP.) During The Psychology of a Claptrap *"Was that the same voice from the Fyrestone memory cluster?" (After recognising 5H4D0W-TP's voice.) *"These people are nuts." (Commenting on the celebrating townspeople in Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K.) *"Ha! I work for Jack. Not you." (After CL4P-TP pleas for the Vault Hunters to stop fixing the memory.) *"Ahh!" (Shouting in pain every time the memory reboots.) *"Uh, what the hell? Dumb box is broken." (Trying to pick up the box of fireworks.) *"Like I care." (CL4P-TP complains about Handsome Jack insulting them.) *"Nah. It's hate." (Disagreeing that CL4P-TP is anything but disliked.) *"Yup. I'm Claptrap and I'm a total idiot. Hah!" (Under the guise of CL4P-TP when entering the Holy Spirits.) *"Hah!" (Laughing at CL4P-TP's past misfortune in the church.) *"Me?" (CL4P-TP: 'Who HASN'T burnt down a chruch?'.) *"Key! Give!" (Demanding the Denial Subroutine to hand over the Override Key.) During 5UP4-3G0-TP *"Um...yeah, okay." (Agreeing to accept the mission from 5UP4-3G0-TP.) *"THIS PLACE HAS TRAINS?!" (After finding out the 'damsel in distress' is tied to a traintrack.) *"I thought there were trains. Why no trains?" (Sounding genuinely upset that there wasn't a train.) During Byte Club *"Yeah, okay." (Accepting the mission to climb to the microphone.) *"Byte club. Sign up. If you want." (Telling everyone about Byte club.) During Rose Tinting *"...Yeah. Okay, big guy." (Reluctantly accepting the mission from MINAC.) During Chip's Data Mining Adventure *"If you pay, yeah." (Agreeing to help Chip.) *"Some guy with a cookie for a face sent me down here." (Talking to Shame.) During END OF LINE *"Where's it go?" (Handsome Jack tells Wilhelm to follow 5H4D0W-TP down into the Subconscious.) General Quotes Character selection *"Up and at 'em!" *"Into the sky!" *"This is gonna go my way!" *"It is on!" *"Comin' your way!" *"I got moves!" *"Let's go to work!" *"Battle stations!" Joining a game *"Systems online. Don't slow me down." *"All powered up. Let's dance." *"Ready to chew ass and spit gum! And I'm all outta ass." *"I got your six!" *"Let's kill some stuff!" Spotting health *"Health!" *"Health, over here!" *"There's health here!" *"Some health over here!" *"Got some health for ya!" Running out of ammo *"I'm out of ammo!" *"Out of ammo here!" *"I'm dry!" *"Need some ammo"! *"Anyone got ammo?" *"I'm out. I'm out!" *"Gimme ammo!" *"Dammit, I'm out!" *"I need more gun food!" *"I'm out, dammit!" *"Damn... NEED MORE BULLETS!" Spotting a Badass enemy *"We got a badass here!" *"Badass on the way!" *"Badass incoming!" *"Heads up! Incoming badass!" *"Look out! Badass!" *"Target acquired! It's a badass!" *"Badass! Lock 'n load!" *"We've got a badass incoming!" *"BADASS!" *"Got a badass here!" Killing an enemy *"Nailed it." *"Kill confirmed." Killing multiple enemies *"I can do this aaaaaall day!" *"On a ROLL!" *"This is BETTER than therapy!" *"Come on, at least TRY!" *"Corpses pilin' up!" *"I'm unstoppable!" *"Killin' machine RIGHT here!" *"I've got somethin' for EVERYONE!" *"Come get some!" Freezing enemies solid *"Cold enough for ya?" *"Enemy frozen!" *"Chill! Literally." *"Ice to meet ya! GET IT? ICE T-- forget it." *"You looked a little warm." *"Cool off!" *"You equals popsicle!" *"Freeze!" *"You look better frozen." *"Feelin' the chill?" *"Chillerized!" *"NICE!" *"Froze that bad guy!" *"Enemy CHILLED!" *"Froze that guy!" *"Shatter'em!" *"Enemy ready for shattering!" *"Shatter that dude!" *"Frozen!" *"He's FREEZED!" *"Freeze that guy!" Scoring critical hits *"Critical!" *"Your insides are outside, HAH!" *"Ouch." *"That's gotta hurt." *"That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Completing challenges *"Heh. That wasn't so tough." *"Nailed it." *"Challenge? Riiight." *"Easy as pie." *"Challenge nailed." Activating Wolf and Saint *"Yeah, that just happened!" *"And then there were three!" *"Look what you made me do!" *"Wolf and Saint, go to work!" *"Go get em', boys!" *"Now you've got the three of us!" *"Go, drones!" *"Drones released!" *"Go, Wolf!" *"Hey, Wolf!" *"Saint! It's on you." *"Give us what you've got, Saint!" Levelling up *"All systems are a go!" *"Red light! Green light!" *"Yeah!" *"Ding!" *"Systems upgrading!" *"Badder to the bone!" *"That's what I'm talking about!" *"It's about time!" *"Upgrade time!" *"Niiice!" *"Ho, yeah!" *"I feel... STRONGER!" Hit by Cryo damage *"Friggin' cold!" *"My gear's freezin' up." *"Damn, that's cold." *"Gah! Damn, that's freezing!" *"Hunh! T-t-that's seriously cold!" *"Hunh, I-I'm a damn popsicle!" *from cold Being Crippled *"Urrghh.." *"D-DAMMIT!" *"Systems...Failing!" *"Goin'...offline!" Activating Termination Protocols *"Going critical!" *"Outta time!" *"Watch this!" *"Termination protocols activated!" *"Backup power online!" *"System shutdown imminent!" Getting a Second Wind *"Back online!" *"Rebooted! AND PISSED!" *"Ready to rumble!" *"Reinitialized!" *"I... LIVE!" *"It'll take more than that!" *"Back from the brink!" *"Nice try!" *"All systems green!" *"That almost TICKLED! Gahaha!" Activating Vengeance Cannon *"Hey, buddy!" *"I love this guy!" Spotting supplies *"Let's see what we got." *"Supplies here!" *"I found supplies!" *"Chest over here!" *"There's a chest here!" *"Supplies, over here!" *"Grab some goodies while you can!" Spotting a chest *"Load up on guns!" *"Tools of the trade here." *"Open up for daddy!" *"More loot for papa!" *"Got a chest over here!" *"Let's see what you're hidin'!" *"Whatchu got inside?" *"Let's crack this puppy open!" Spotting loot *"That's some quality merch right there." *"It ain't even my birthday!" *"Sweet, sweet loot." *"Oooh, I like that!" *"Oh yeah, come to papa!" *"That's some mighty fine loot." Being revived *"Thanks for the assist!" *"You got a spare wrench in there, too?" *"Revive appreciated!" *"Thanks!" Reviving an ally *"On your feet!" *"You better not die on me." *"Quit lounging around!" *"Get back into the fight!" *"Keep it together!" *"Walk it off!" *"I gotcha!" *"I got your back." *"Pain's all in the mind!" Issuing a duel challenge *"Wanna throw down?" *"Let's settle this the old-fashioned way!" *"Wanna dance?" *"Let's rumble!" *"You and me! Let's do this!" Teammate accepts duel challenge *"You serious?" *"This should be interesting." *"You versus me? Riiiiiight." *"I didn't think you were that cocky. Remember - you asked for this." Winning a duel *"OH YEAH!" *"Hope you learned your lesson!" *"Never doubted it!" *"GG." Tying a duel *"A tie, seriously?" *"A tie? BOOOOO-RING!" *"Tie? Oh, man..." *"Unsatisfyingly inconclusive." *"I'm still not impressed." *"How did ya see that comin'?" Losing a duel *"Damn!" *"Damn it!" *"Next time!" *"You got lucky!" *Angrily "Nicely done." *"OK, that one's yours!" Crashing into vehicle *"You should've moved!" *"Out of my way!" *"Don't scratch the paint!" *"That'll buff right out." *"I had right-away!" *Cackling Swapping vehicle seats *"Switch!" *"Switch with me!" *"Let's switch!" *"SWITCH. NOW." Ally-specific Quotes *"Yeah!" *"Rip'em up, Vault Hunter!" *"That's how you do it!" *"Time to run, assholes!" *"Bash some skulls, Athena!" *"Where did you get that shield, girl?" *"Aim for the shield, jackasses!" *"I'll keep them from flanking you, Athena!" *"Get RIGHT in their faces, Athena!" *"You might be enjoying this too much, Nisha!" *"You've got a creepy look in your eye, girl!" *"What'chya doin, Nisha?" *"Go get em' Nisha!" *"Riddle the bastards!" *"You give robotics a bad name!" *"NO! Die, Claptrap!" *"DO NOT. START. DANCING!" *"Do something useful, or else I will lose my FRIGGIN' MIND!" *"Nice job, pretty boy!" *"You ain't Jack, but hell if I don't like ya!" *"Tear'em up, Jackie!" *"Don't disappoint me, Jack!" *"Thanks, not-Jack!" Looking at menus *"Let's see now." *"Training time." *"Hmm..." *"Let's have a look-see..." *"Do I come with a manual?" *"Decisions, decisions." Looking at the map *"If that's there, then I must be right about..." *"Which way is North again?" *"I hope this folds back up." *"I'm not lost, just... misplaced." Idle *"Who am I gonna shoot next and where?" *"Know what I love about waitin' around? Nothin'." *"C'mon, let's get the gears grindin'." *"C'mon already! I can stand around in my own time!" *"This place didn't get built for things NOT to get shot up." *"Yeah, I hate to stop. Man." *"Are my systems stuck on a logic loop or somethin'?" *"Man, thinkin' never gets easier." *"Time to get rollin'!" *"O. M. W., I've got the tools and the talent! Let's go!" *Humming *and yawning noises As a Boss in Borderlands 2 Wilhelm shares most of the quotes uttered by Hyperion loaders, with unique lines. ;Losing Shields *''"This is problematic."'' *''"My shields are down!"'' *''"Shields down!"'' ;Tossing grenades *''"Throwing explosives!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Have some of this!"'' ;Taunting *''"Your pain is delicious."'' *''"Exterminating."'' *''"This is for the good of Pandora!"'' *''"I will rip out your spine and defecate on it!"'' *''"Time to die, bad guy!"'' *''"Your struggle is meaningless!"'' *''"Jack will win in the end!"'' *''"This will hurt."'' *''"I've fought Vault Hunters before!"'' *''"I am Jack's righteous fury."'' *''"This will be easier than New Haven!"'' ;Downing a Vault Hunter *''"Stay down, bandit!"'' *''"Feel the might of Hyperion!"'' *''"Taste the dirt!"'' ;Killing a Vault Hunter *''"You are weak!"'' *''"Ha!"'' *''"Know the surprise!"'' *''"As expected."'' *''"Hehehahaha, this is unsurprising!"'' ;Injured *''"Is this... pain?"'' *''"Someone has made a mistake!"'' *''"This is literally impossible!"'' *''"My movement is impaired!"'' ;In range of a grenade *''"That is a grenade!"'' *''"A grenade!"'' *''"Oh!"'' *''"Crap!"'' ;Responding to action skills : Gunzerking: *''"Shut the hell up!"'' *''"Let's go, 'zerker!"'' *''"Gun on, 'zerker!"'' *''"Bring it, gunzerker!"'' ru:Вильгельм/Реплики Category:Transcripts